


Better Late Than Never..

by sxfaraway



Category: Motionless In White
Genre: Death, Grieving, M/M, Murder, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxfaraway/pseuds/sxfaraway
Summary: Ryan and Ricky; Vampire Soulmates.After cheating on Ryan, Ricky is left on his own as Ryan picks himself up from their split. Before long, he is married to and has adopted a son with Vinny. Throughout this time, Ryan, still bitter and upset over having caught Ricky cheating, takes it upon himself to drag his ex’s name through the dirt.Sick of the negativity and tension between the two, Ricky comes forward to try and reconcile, explaining what drove him to ending their relationship into the grave. After beginning to grow close once more, working on developing a new friendship, the pair go out for drinks. How the night ends changes both of their lives forever.





	Better Late Than Never..

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this much like my other piece of writing, only this was a solo that I whipped up after a heart wrenching plot written with a close friend. Same basis as the other, just a different outcome!

“No hospital.”

By the time Ryan had finally reached the hospital with Ricky in his arms, it was far too late.

And it was all replaying in his mind as he laid wide awake in bed. Each sight and sound was rolling through his mind like the most twisted horror movie he could possibly imagine. Maybe if he opened his eyes, that scene would fade. 

Not even close.

The pitch black of their bedroom was only offering for more places to witness everything all over again. The ceiling was the wall that his former lover was pinned to and attacked against. The bedroom walls were this continuous, slow moving image of Ricky’s frail body struggling to hold on. Finally, the door was that last breath that ended a chapter in Ryan’s life—A chapter that he had never imagined coming to a close.

Squeezing his eyes shut, his hands immediately covered his face, praying that somehow the heels of his palms that were pressing into those sockets that held those vile orbs, the ever darkening ones that had recorded everything, would somehow erase what had been captured only hours prior. There was no way anything would ever erase the terror that unfolded— that nightmare would be imprinted in his mind forever. 

The reality of the situation was sinking in at an agonizingly slow pace, like an IV, pumping the phrase “This is real” into his veins drip by slow, excruciating drip. With each miniscule trace hitting his bloodstream, it caused an ache to gradually sear through his body. For a moment, he thought that he was being fed the equivalent to a lethal injection.

No.

The substance slowly creeping its way to his dead heart was far worse. This wouldn’t put him to sleep and slowly stop his heart. No, this would keep him awake for God only knows how many nights after and make his unbeating heart ache worse than it ever could have when he was living. 

The heels of his palms dug into his eyes harder, this time to ward off the tears. But, there was no stopping the heave of his chest or the whimper that had left him as he started to crumble once more. Body trembling as he battled to stay calm, Ryan pushed himself up and out of bed, not wanting to wake his sleeping husband. That part was fucking with him more than anything. 

There he was, lying next to his husband, mourning his deceased ex lover. Ryan couldn’t help but feel worse thanks to that fact alone. There was a voice inside of him screaming that he was wrong for hurting so deeply. Reason tried to come through, telling him that he had every right to hurt. Before they had been partners, the pair had been close friends. They shared a deep bond before anything romantic had ever occured. Reason was also trying to make him understand that he had witnessed the whole, traumatic ordeal. He had been holding Ricky the moment the smaller male had taken his final breath. But, that screaming voice was all too overbearing, shouting about how wrong it was that his husband had had to console the vampire as he was sobbing uncontrollably for /hours/ over an ex boyfriend. Worse than that, the voice was shouting at Ryan that it was his fault that Ricky had died. He wasn’t sure just which part was driving him more insane. 

Getting to the livingroom eventually, Ryan settled onto the couch and flipped a random movie on TV. That’s when he pulled out his phone, flipping through the photos from their last tour. There were very few photos of Ryan and Ricky together, the pair having stayed as distant as they could the entire time. Then, one picture evoked every memory Ryan had of himself and his friend. From simple conversations to antics while being interviewed to the slow buildup of becoming lovers. One simple picture, camera more focused on Ricky as he flashed a peace sign while Ryan was walking close by—That was all that it took to bring those memories and the impending thoughts to the front of his mind.

Regret.

Those thoughts were only adding regret into a second IV, only this one was dripping much more steadily and burning through his veins like the harshest chemicals that man has ever had the misfortune of enduring. He regretted not reconciling sooner; regretted slandering him so much. Knowing the true reason behind their falling apart was what finally snapped Ryan.

That last picture of them remained open on the screen, the light from it dimming to nothing as the device was clutched to the man’s chest while he doubled over to cry. The very thing that had scared Ricky away from Ryan was what had ended his life. More and more, Ryan found himself resenting the entire idea of a vampire, let alone the fact that this living Hell was making the reality of such a thing so bitter a taste in his mouth. 

He was quickly growing to hate who and what he was more and more with the passing second.

From being doubled over to lying in the fetal position on the couch, Ryan’s grip on his cell phone was growing weaker as his body continued to put forth so much energy into allowing his emotions to simply flow. His body was drained to a crucially low level as he battled to keep awake. The words that he had finally said to Ricky that night, spoken all too late, were ringing in his mind; were driving him to look at the picture once more. 

Closing out of the photo, Ryan pulled up the number pad before dialing. With each ring, his crying only intensified. He knew that there would be no answer. When the voicemail clicked over, he took a deep and shaky breath before speaking.

“Hey, Ricky. It’s Ry.. So, I know.. I know that this is just going to sit until someone cancels your phone, but..”

Another shaky breath, this time followed by a whimper as he rubbed his face, voice cracking as he started up talking again.

“Like I said, I forgive you for what happened. I’m sorry I stayed cold to you for so long, Ricky. I ruined so much for you because I was so fucking bitter..”

He knew that he needed to be quick, that he wouldn’t have the strength to call again and hear Ricky’s voice before the voicemail beeped. The words were coming out in a river of tears and choked sobs, hurrying to say everything that needed to be said. 

“I never hated you, I just didn’t know how to let go of the hurt. I promise you that Vinny will always treat me perfectly and I promise you I’ll do the same to him. I’m sorry that I made it so that you two couldn’t have a proper, healthy friendship. I’m so fucking sorry.. It’s me that needs to apologize to him, not you. I hope you’ll be able to find peace and happiness now.. I love you, Ricky.. Always.”

Reluctantly, Ryan ended the call before dropping his cell phone to the floor. In reality, he had only been on the couch for fifteen minutes, but it felt like two lifetimes had passed as he fought to process and cope. It took a solid ten more after that for him to remove himself from the couch and return to the bedroom. 

Slipping into bed behind Vinny, he gently hugged his husband to his chest, face burying against the younger’s shoulder as he laid there, silently allowing the tears to fall and his mind to wander until he was finally, slowly drifting to sleep.

The last thing that ran through his mind was guilt. Guilt that he would have the chance to start a new day, leading a life that his close friend would never have. Ryan would wake up in the morning, still married to the man he was deeply in love with, their son only a room away. Knowing that Ricky would never experience that life had Ryan’s stomach in a knot as he finally fell asleep, mind completely black for the first time all day.


End file.
